From Me With Love
by rainbow-marmalade
Summary: Naruto gives this letter to Sasuke. It's been 3 days since he came back from Orochimaru, He didn't read the letter his blonde gave.. Will sasuke make it in time ?.. SasuNaru


HELLLEEWW!!~~ FFN readers xD! .. Here is my First fiction, so sorry if i have many gramatical errors .. please spare me Flames :((!!. haha. but i did my best ti do this anyway. so and I don't own Naruto. If I did then, there will be lots of yaoi in it *fangirl scream* .. so this is most likely gonna end up as SasuNaru :P..

disclaimer: so yeah.. I don't own naruto. :D

*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-

CHAPTER 1: From Me With Love

_hey, years have passed since you've taken everything from me.. i tried to get you back but you wont come home with me.. I miss you bastard.. I miss having to stick to you even if I didn't wanna and even if i feel very uneasy with you, I just love that feeling..It just feels so wrong once your not here with me, beside me. i hate to admit this but i really really enjoyed your company back then i just won't say it aloud its my pride you know. hehe. and i'd say that you've change a lot. your appearance is more.. sexier than before. haha. you really are. anyway, you changed me lot. i thank you for that i became a responsible person because of you. you've been my inspiration in every mission i take. I even became powerful for you.. so please come home with me._

_i tried to take you home twice .. but when we met, its like i don't know you anymore, like, you never wanted to see me anymore , when your eyes looks at me.. doesn't have the gentle look i once loved ..it was ice cold, so dull and so lifeless. It feels like you've forgotten about me since then.. it huts so much that everything feels so wrong ,.. yesterday i was just beside you tackling you in our bed .. hearing the fast heartbeat you have and entwining our hands together. now, i can't even reach you nor look you in the eye . i just can't even though i tries so many times to fight it off and be strong.._

_it just breaks my heart that you don't notice me anymore when I've been here all along waiting for your return.._

_but look! here you are..you decided to come back. Its just that it isn't the same anymore .. my mask shatters every time i see you.. I missed you so much that when im looking at you my heart hurts I cant explain this feeling its ripping my heart into two.. anyway. Iam so tired already .it's time for me to say goodbye to you, im a little sad though its just been 3 days since you came back I still wanna see you longer.. but I just can't anymore .. I have to go already, when I leave I hope you'll miss me like how I missed you .I can finally rest in piece knowing that your here already and that I bought you back.. hehe I think I didnt but I hope I did.. your here is all that matters.. always visit me bring my favorite ramen and yellow flowers, and when your sad and feeling lonely you can come and talk to me ..you know I will always listen to whatever you say. and you know you can tell me anything.. it's just that I wont be that noisy anymore.. you can pretend though, if you missed my cheerful voice .. just remember everything i say to you with the times we've been together.. treasure them as i treasure you.. so this is it.. I LOVE you so much my rival, my teammate,my former lover and my best friend, Uchiha sasuke_

**_PS: whatever happens i will always look out for you.  
watch you, guide you and protect you from above.  
miss me , my bastard :)_**

**A Letter Filled with love from,  
Me.. Naruto, your sexy dobe.  
-always be together- :***

*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-o-*-x-

yey! FINISHED.

so. if you think this is a nice story.. PHULEEEESZ rewiew.. it would be really nice to read some reviews after rye ?:)) I can also continue doing the story.. but If you didn't like my story and think that this should be the ending then fine with me :D..

but aren't you curious about the flashbacks ?*winks* hahaha. it's up to you guys . please spare me Flames T^T neeewbi here.

**+..~RaiNbOw-mArMaLaDe~..+**


End file.
